Sorry is not enough
by weirdly.introverted
Summary: Sanji was caught cheating (not really) and Zoro couldn't forgive him just yet.
1. Chapter 1

Zoro and I have been on war. That no-talking-no-looking-no-contact-of-sort type of war. Actually, it's my fault. Hurrah! Kudos for being an asshole for the nth time!

As far as I know, in this kind of situation, it's better to admit my fault and apologize. That's the general rule, right? However, it turns out that the other party does not believe in such thing, especially if it is done numerous times already. Right. They say that anything that is repeated loses its sense. Guess, I have to do something with our situation.

After attending culinary school, I hurriedly run to the bastard's house. Knowing that he'll soon come home from the gym.

I extend my arm to remove a piece of red brick just above the doorframe. Sitting behind it, is a spare key covered with dust. It's been a long time since I last used it, probably because I always come here with Zoro. I, then quickly unlock the door and dash to the living room.

The room still looks the same as always, with its dark green couch, wooden table covered with different sports magazines, and a television attached to the white wall.

"He will never really change. If we are to live together, I swear I'll never leave him alone without him cleaning his mess. Tsk. Look at all these dirty clothes and dirty dishes. He is such a pig." He murmurs while picking each of the magazines and clothes before putting them in place.

Somehow, a smile playfully creeps on his face as the thought of them living together hits him. Sanji always finds it weird and not weird at the same time, whenever he thinks about sharing a place with Zoro. It's weird because neither one of them actually talk about it and also not weird 'cause it occasionally pops in and out of the blond's mind. Though, he will probably never let the other man know this little fantasy of him. He will surely laugh his head off when he finds out.

Two hours have passed before the blond hears the sound of the door unlocking. He quickly sits up straight, his heart thumps as he hears the familiar sound of Zoro's boots and distinct clicking of a woman's stiletto against the floor.

"Looks like he's not alone." Sanji thinks.

If that's the case, he will probably have to wait for Zoro's companion to leave or the other way around. Anyways, I have to have a good talk to him today.

"Hey! Treat me nicely Roro!" A thin and sweet voice says. It's rare to see Zoro with girls other than their friends and that voice is obviously not owned by anyone that Sanji knows. He knows that Zoro is not the type to cheat, but it still bothers him to see his man with someone else.

"Is this the reason why he avoids me? Is he going out with that girl?" Sanji asks himself. "But, Zoro will never do that to me. He will never cheat on me." He adds, probably just to assure himself. Afterall, these are merely theories, not anything that has a solid proof.

Not wanting to prolong his agony, Sanji slowly stands up to welcome the unwelcome.

The first thing he sees is the baffled expression of Zoro, next, the girl in a black and pink dress, then the hand tightly clinging to Zoro's arm, and a seemingly fresh red spot at the green-haired man's neck.

Anger boils inside him, but he does not speak nor move a bit. He just stares at his boyfriend and waits for the other man to speak.

"What are you doing here?" The green-haired man asks. His tone cold and calm.

"Is that it? Is that all he has to say, after ignoring me for weeks?" He thinks.

"Nothing. I'm just dropping by, but since you are kinda busy, it is probably better for me to take my leave." The blond answers while looking at the man coldly. Luckily, his voice does not fail him; his words come out sharp and cold. Just like how he wants it to be.

"Ugh yeah. Want me to send you out?" The other man offers as if nothing is really off.

This surprises the blond. He does not expect Zoro to treat him this way. He storms out of the house, barely bumping his shoulder with the other man's and stares at him all the way out of the house.

As soon as Sanji sets foot outside, he can feel his heart constricts, his breathing becomes shallow, and his legs turn weak. Every step he takes feels like walking right into an endless quicksand. A single move can pull him down to the deepest part. His body feels heavy and weak. All he wants to do now is to run to his home, which seems harder now that his head becomes cloudy and filled with doubts and useless thoughts.

Thinking that Zoro may probably follow him, he musters all the strength he has and hails a taxi. Unfortunately, the green-haired man does not show up. Does this mean that he is guilty, does he really not care about Sanji now? These kinds of thoughts bug him. He does not want to break up with the other man, but this is way too hurtful than anything he ever experienced.


	2. Chapter 2

Sanji and I have been on war. That no-talking-no-looking-no-contact-of-sort type of war. It's probably my fault coz I didn't really hear him out.

I mean, I might be childish, but really who would be happy to know that your boyfriend was seeing his ex? Surely, Sanji didn't forget to tell me what happened, but this little meetup they had turned into more than that.

Before, it was all fine, but the said ex had become more selfish and more demanding. He started calling Sanji out at the most awkward time. It pissed me off, so I thought of talking to him.

One day, the bastard called Sanji again, and instead of sitting quietly listening to their conversation, I grabbed the phone out of Sanji's hand and confronted the bastard.

We arranged to meet up in a coffee shop nearby my workplace the next day to talk it all out. Sanji was fully aware of this meetup and I insisted to go alone. I did not want him to see that bastard again. Not especially when I smelled something suspicious about the other guy.

I arrived quite early and waited for the bastard. A few moments later, a decent and respectable man greeted me with a friendly yet piercing gaze. I sat up knowing this guy must be Sanji's ex. The other man offered his hand and introduced himself.

"You must be Mr. Roronoa Zoro. I'm Dr. Trafalgar, but you could call me Law." I was not as brute as Sanji described me to be, so I took his hand and responded.

"Yes, you're right. I'm Roronoa Zoro, Sanji's boyfriend." I answered, emphasizing the word "boyfriend" for him to know his boundaries.

As soon as we both sat down, I immediately laid down the reason behind this meeting.

"What's your reason for pursuing Sanji?"

"Direct. I liked that." Law said cooly. "Tho, I probably do not need to explain myself to you. It's somehow clear that you know full well my intentions." He added.

"I do. And it's must be clear to you that Sanji's mine."

"I know, but you could never be sure that he's yours. He was mine first after all."

"Was. That means that you have no right to be with him now. You'd already dumped him remember? You left him alone."

"What happened before was already in the past, and I've believed that I've already made up to it. Sanji and I were on better terms now."

"Whatever. I don't care," Zoro said as his patience slowly became thin. "You better get your eyes off of Sanji."

"Calm down, Mr. Roronoa." Law said. "Unfortunately, I can't do just that. I won't back down." That was all it took before Zoro left the overly amused Law in the restaurant.

The next day, Zoro made sure to warn Sanji about Law's intentions and the blond promised to never see Law again or even contact him. He even promised his loyalty and love towards Zoro in the sexiest way as possible.


	3. Chapter 3

Sanji was pacing back and forth in the living room while Zoro was taking a shower. The blond was furiously flumbing through his phone just to get through the number he was calling.

"Pick up the fucking phone, you asshole!" Sanji whispered under his breath.

After a few more tries, Sanji couldn't still get through, so he decided to call the person's work place.

"Hello. This is Grand Line Hospital, how may I help you?" A woman asked on the other line.

"May I speak to Dr. Trafalgar? I have some urgent business with him." Sanji answered through gritted teeth. He was doing his best not to be rude to the woman who might have been one of the hopsital's nurses.

After a few minutes of listening to the background noise, a calm and familiar voice was heard.

"Dr. Trafalgar spea—" The other man's speech was cut off by Sanji's cold cursing.

"What the fuck did you do? How am I going to meet you now that you angered Zoro? Are you even thinking?" The blond said in a low yet cold voice. He needed to keep his voice low for Zoro would not hear him. Gods knew what Zoro's reaction would be. He would probably overthink everything til it came to a point when both of us would get hurt (physically and emotionally) and that's very unsightly.

"Calm down Sanji. I just said that truth. Is it bad to tell someone the truth?" Law answered. Obviously feigning ignorance to what happened.

"Don't fuck with me!" Sanji shouted a little too loud for his own good. On the other line, Sanji heard the doctor snicker, clearly showing how amused he was.

"Does Zoro know that you're talking to me?" Law asked just to somehow shift the subject.

The blond sighed to calm himself. "Of course, he doesn't you idiot of a doctor! You know full well the possible result of this phone call."

"Language, Sanji." The doctor said in a more formal tone. "I've got to go now, I have some patients to visit. Just meet me at usual place. 7 in the evening. Bye." The blond was left speechless, leaving him no choice but to meet the man at the said time and location.

He put back his phone in his pocket and headed straight to the kitchen. He needed to do something to keep his nerves in check.

He took the canister of dried tea leaves out of the overhead cabinet when he heard Zoro's heavy footsteps approaching his way.

He looked up and smiled at the other man.

"What took you so long? I got worried, I wondered if you suddenly became a real moss." Sanji asked as he prepared Zoro's tea.

"Nah. I just had a hard time finding clean clothes to wear." The green-haired man answered.

"That's why I'm telling you to not let your dirty clothes pile up. You're so stubborn." The blond said as he approached his boyfriend with cups of tea in hand.

He put the cups down the table and volunteered to dry Zoro's hair.

"Hey, will you stay the night?" Zoro asked out of the blue.

"No. I can't. I've got things to do for school, so yeah. Sorry."

"I see."

...

"You're late." The blond said as Law sat down in front of him.

"Impatient as always. Won't you offer me something first before nagging? Be more gentle with me." The doctor said as he scanned the menu that was handed to him.

"How could I? You knew full well that I've got lots of things in hand with all this stuff going on then you just—"

"Sanji, calm down. I told you, I was just telling the truth. I love you and you know that. However, my love is more like a brotherly love rather than romantic love. Zoro was just thinking too hard."

"And whose fault is it?"

"I'm innocent." Law said coolly.

"Whatever. What shall I do now? I can't tell Zoro the reason behind our meetings and more importantly I cannot let you meet him again. He'll just become more suspici—" Sanji cut off his own words as he saw Zoro glaring at him outside the restaurant. The blond stood up and was about to talk to Zoro when the other man's glaring eyes turned sad.

The blond froze and just like that, Zoro left.


	4. Chapter 4

Sanji was dumbstruck. He stood still whilst his mind raced to one hundred different directions. Most of which was about the best way to deal with his current situation; whether to run after Zoro and explain himself or let the other man cool his head for a while. In most cases, Sanji would probably talk it out to Zoro even before he gets the wrong idea. However, this was not the time when he should do just that. Doing so would only spoil everything that the blond had planned, putting all the efforts and money he invested to waste.

"-ji. Sanji." Law said; touching Sanji's hand softly to wake him from his reverie.

"Huh? Ah- what?" Sanji questioned. Clearly perplexed and overthinking.

"Goodness. I was asking you if you would follow him." The black-haired man asked. He might've seen Zoro too. Well, who wouldn't? Aside from his outrageous and unruly mop, everyone must have also noticed him when Sanji abruptly stood up; almost knocking his cutlery off of the table.

"Ahm— I better follow him." The blonde said before rushing out of the establishment without listening to Law's response.

The grin on Law's face clearly shows how amused he was. He was enjoying all the drama he'd seen. Why not? Every time Law sees the different sides of Sanji, he only wanted to be more possessive of him. He wanted to take him back.

* * *

Present day

3:00 am. Zoro always wake up at 3, it's when he finds time to meditate and stretch some muscles. However, he woke up today because of a different reason. He woke up because of a loud banging on his door.

"What the fuck! Who the hell dare to bother me at this time of day?" The green-haired man asked himself. Still sleepy, Zoro groggily walked out of his room to see the fucking crasher. With every unsteady step, the green-haired man lazily wiped off the

As soon as he laid eyes at the person on the other side of the door, all his senses became awake and alert.

"Why is Sanji here? What's he doing at this late hour in front of my house? Is he purposely doing this to make me angry? No. Maybe there's an emergency." Zoro's was totally confused as to why Sanji was here. However, as he observed the other man's actions, it's pretty clear that he was intoxicated more than he could handle.

His eyes were bleary and red. Even his face was also beet red. No. not just his face, every bit of his exposed skin was red. I'm surprised that he could still walk up to here

The green-haired man opened the door and quickly let his lover in.

"Are you sane? What the heck are you doing? Are you trying to wake everyone up from their peaceful slumber you idiot?!"

The blond looked at him, his eyes were still unfocused, but for some reason he seemed like he was about to bawl out. Whatever the case was, Zoro had to sober him up.

The green-haired man guided his lover to a couch and quickly made a run to the kitchen to give Sanji a glass of water.

After giving the blond his fill, Zoro then, went to the restroom to fetch a damp towel.

Zoro was all too familiar with this stuff that he knew just what the blond needed. It somehow reminded him of the Sanji he met after he broke up with Law.

* * *

Just a few months ago

The night was cold and peaceful. A perfect time for a jog or a stroll or anything that would lessen the tensions on his muscles. The green haired-man quickly put on his dark green hooded jacket over his shirt and his running shoes.

Everything was as expected; peaceful and calm, until he saw a silhouette of a man leaning over the railings of the bridge. As a car passed by, a flash of light illuminated the man's physique. He was slender, tall, and masculine in the most graceful way. The green-haired man decided to ignore the man because he did nit give a fuck and he was not gay to be eyeing a man. Sure, as a fighter, he could tell at first glance if a person was into any sports or physical activity, and it stopped there. He shouldn't be thinking about how slim, fit, and sexy the other man was. That's absurd.

Zoro jogged on. As he passed by, he heard the other man threw up. At least he had the decency to feed the hungry fishes in the river below. It was all fine, Zoro passed him with no problem at all. Well, that was what he thought. Looking at his peripheral vision, Zoro saw the other man leaned in dangerously at the railing. Zoro stopped on his track just five steps away from the other man.

Strangely, the man was not vomiting anymore. He seemed like he was desperately reaching for something. His left hand was stretched downward while his right hand was gripping the rusty railings of the bridge.

Zoro tried to lean in and see what the other man was reaching for and his brows instantly furrowed. Out in the dark, a half-spent piece of cigar glimmered.

"Is he that desperate for a drag to even waste his time for?" The green-haired man thought.

He stared at the man again, who surprisingly turned out to be blond and overly drunk, and unconsciously waited for what was about to happen.

For fuck's sake, Zoro shouldn't be wasting his time beside a stranger. But, maybe, just maybe, Zoro was somehow drawn to this man. There was something about him that was pulling Zoro closer. Probably, it was just because the other man was currently on his tip toe and was about to fall off the bridge with just a single faulty move.

But then again, Zoro should mind his own business. This wasn't like him at all. He did not care for anyone besides his closest friends and family. After all, he was not like those people who pretentiously helped other who they claimed to be unfortunate, but then judged them for being unfortunate.

Alarmingly, the said blond thought that it was better for him to fully throw himself off of the bridge just to salvage a now spent piece of death stick.

As the man's feet lost contact to the ground, Zoro's reflexes flared up and he quickly grabbed the bastard and hauled him to the pavement.

The man was too stunned to talk, his mouth hung open while his eyes or rather his visible eye scanned Zoro's facial features for any trace of familiarity.

The blond raised his left hand and ran it through the stranger's course green hair.

"Hehe! Do you grew grass for a living? There's some on your head."

Slowly, the blond's eyes grew heavy and right before he lost consciousness he muttered "It's soft."


End file.
